Studies on the biological reduction and oxidation of long-chain aliphatic compounds and their incorporation into complex lipids of normal and cancer tissue will be continued with special emphasis on the metabolism of plasmalogens, their precursors and structural analogues. The incorporation of long-chain bifunctional lipid compounds such as alkanediols and ketols into gylcerophosphatides of normal and neoplastic tissues will be investigated. Emphasis will be placed on their possible inhibitory effects on cancer cells grown in various tissue culture systems. Changes in the serum lipoproteins of tumor-bearing animals will be investigated at various stages of tumor development.